According to You
by MalySokolaPolska
Summary: According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. Sakura and Sasuke are dating, but he's convinced she's weak physically and emotionally. She's convinced that he's wrong. Naruto's convinced that he loves her best. SASUSAKUNaru.


**Holy cow, I'm still alive. I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in literally forever. A lot of crazy stuff has been going on. I'm hoping it will settle. I've also been wrangling with severe writer's block. I would hope that this one is okay, but I'm seriously doubting it. I think it is kind of rushed, and a bit of it is repetitive. I can't seem to fix it. It's stuck like that in my mind, and I can't change it. If anyone has any suggestions for this one, let me know. I'm not saying that I'll go with your suggestion, but I will definitely look at it. **

**Title**: According to You.

**Authoress**: Yuneh-chan.

**Number of Words**: 962, including lyrics. Too lazy to go and skip the lyrics in the Word Count.

**Universe: **Can be taken as in any Universe. It's more concentrated on characters and character development than place.

**Pairing**: SASUxSAKUxNaru.

**Type**: Oneshot Songfic (Complete).

_Disclaimer: This Yuneh-chan owns not a single thing, except her new pretty purple laptop. Hoorays. :D_

_**Song is called According to You, by Orianthi. LISTEN TO IT AND BE AMAZED. /Heartsies/**  
_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

Hey there. My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm twenty-three years old, and I'm dating Sasuke Uchiha, the Ice Prince. He always treats me like I'm stupid, like he has no use for me. It seems that when I'm with him, I can't do anything right. He's a huge jerk.

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. _

Sasuke's biggest problem with me is that I'm always indecisive. I can't do anything like normal people. I take the long way instead of the short way. Sometimes it seems like I'm always changing my mind about everything. He says that I'm impossible to please, but if he'd just show me some affection sometimes, he'd know that I really am easy to please.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you. _

Another shortcoming I have is that I don't/can't wear dresses. I hate them, because I practically feel naked, and with the dresses that they sell these days, exposed and inappropriate. Maybe that's just a state of mind, but I can't help it. I am also tardy to most occasions. I'm not very good at keeping track of time.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. _

Then, there's _Naruto_. I'm not dating him, as I am highly against cheating, but sometimes I wish I was with him instead. He tells me that I'm beautiful, and that he's always thinking about me. He is quite the flatterer, actually. It's nice…

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. _

He always laughs at my jokes, even though I know that some of them aren't funny in the least. He tells me that he wishes that I was his, because I'm his everything, and that I'm terribly hard to resist. It is really flattering that he thinks so, and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. _

It's kind of nice, that everything is the opposite of how things are with Sasuke. I don't really feel like making him quit. I am considering asking Sasuke if he feels I should stay with him, and why. Naruto seems to like me for everything Sasuke says I lack._According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place. _

Sasuke says that I bore him, despite the fact that we're both geniuses, and we talk about all sorts of smart things. He says that my mood swings could scare anyone away, which, he says, is why he doesn't/can't take me out in public, or to friends' houses.

_According to you I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that. According to you. According to you. _

As I said before, a lot of my jokes aren't funny. But Sasuke doesn't even pretend to laugh, like Naruto does. He just tells me that my face gives away the punch line, not that it was funny anyway. He gets upset because I have a really short attention span, and I'm always darting from one thing to the next, and he says that he's the only boy that could put up with that for an extended period of time._But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. _

_I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. oh-- no--. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide. _

All I really want from Sasuke is proof that he actually cares about me, and that he doesn't actually hate me. I wish that Sasuke thought like Naruto did, and saw all the things Naruto says he sees. I really wish Sasuke would give me a reason to not feel that I had to choose between them.

_According to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right. _

He calls me stupid, and useless, but he is too! He's stupid because he can't figure out what I want from him. I know that I should probably tell him, but I think that since we've been dating for three freaking years, he would know all this about me by now. But, SHOCKER, he doesn't. He can't do anything right.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, According to you. According to you. _

He tells me that he could love me so much better than Sasuke could. Sometimes I believe him. But then Sasuke will do something semi-romantic, which, from him, is monumental. It's extremely rare.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. _

He says I'm stupid, that I'm useless, that I can't do anything right, but…

I think that, if I had to choose, I would still choose Sasuke. I don't know why, but I love him still, even though he says the cruelest things to me.

I say he's stupid, and useless, but he still treats me all right.

AN/ Sorry for that craptastic update. Hopefully my muse will try harder to keep me inspired.

I've got a question. If anybody reads this Author Note, I'm searching for ideas or plot bunnies. I'm feeling really uninspired and need to get back into writing.

Hope you enjoyed, though that is highly unlikely.

Remember kids, comments are nice, flames are ignored, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you, and good night!


End file.
